


Raven Cuts

by Yaoieverything



Category: Naruto, No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoieverything/pseuds/Yaoieverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story about I boy who thinks world is meaningless and a cheerful immature boy and how they met. Two opposites fall in love and are forced to face all the oppsticals around them, whether it's a stuck up girl, a spoiled brat, a snitch, or a knife Naruto and Sasuke have to count on one another.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Raven Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about I boy who thinks world is meaningless and a cheerful immature boy and how they met. Two opposites fall in love and are forced to face all the oppsticals around them, whether it's a stuck up girl, a spoiled brat, a snitch, or a knife Naruto and Sasuke have to count on one another.

Raven Cuts

This had to be the weirdest and worst day Naruto had ever had. First he got embarrassed in front of Sakura by this Rock Lee kid, then Hinata tried to kiss him at lunch, and now he was hearing crying from the boys bathroom. Who knew ninth-grade was so weird. Naruto peeped in the bathroom, "hey are you o...." Naruto's sentence was inturupded when he met eyes with the raven haired-boy. 

Naruto was in utter shock. A knife in one hand and, WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON. There was blood on his pale wrist dripping into the sink, some getting on the white tile of the bathroom floor. The boy was crying and looked as if he'd never seen the sun, *almost like a vampire*. He looked skinny as a twig. Naruto had to do something! Instantly he threw his stuff on the floor and ran to the raven boy. 

* So what, I get there, then what do I do*. There was no time for thinking. Naruto reached the boy and threw the knife across the room, and with out thinking...KISSED HIM! *Where did that come from*. Naruto was surprised as the boy. He wasn't gay, but he liked it. Naruto had never kissed a boy before, in fact he had never kissed anyone before. The boy's lips we're sweet and amazingly soft. Naruto couldn't help but want more. The little bony hands against his chest trying to pull away and the cute little moans that sounded like a kitten was to much. Naruto forcefully squeezed the boy still trying to pull away. Naruto deepend the kiss causing the boy to fall on the floor. Although naruto's eyes we're gently closed he was forceful. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He kicked Naruto away grabbed his stuff out the door. Leaving Naruto alone.


End file.
